


[Fancomic] Con vỏi con voi

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fancomic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Translation in Vietnamese, and powerfully erotic imagery of knitwear, general silliness, rated for adult jokes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky đã khiến 'con vỏi con voi' có một ý nghĩa hoàn toàn mới lạ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fancomic] Con vỏi con voi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pium_poetam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Fancomic] Junk in the Trunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044247) by [DisappointMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe), [pium_poetam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam). 



> Truyện lấy cảm hứng bởi http://archiveofourown.org/works/983156 của DisappointMe

[](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/picture-056-crop.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_nopy2636m61ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_nopy2636m61ursbqro3_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_nopy2636m61ursbqro4_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_not6nra7sp1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_noyg0jroxk1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_noyg0jroxk1ursbqro2_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_noyihtubde1ursbqro2_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_noyihtubde1ursbqro3_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_noyihtubde1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2f5yhpwp1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2jj7kimc1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2jf4vb2k1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2tw2h14x1ursbqro1_1280.jpg)[](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2jg6alid1ursbqro1_1280.jpg) [](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_np2vr2y3rj1ursbqro1_1280.jpg)

[Fanfic on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983156)

Một cái fancomic siêu dễ thương, bạn artist vẽ biểu cảm của hai chế nhìn buồn cười vật =))))))))))))))


End file.
